Justis league the outlawed
by capoxs
Summary: This is going to be a sires based on the Justis league and red hood and the outlaws, Tim and dick go on a mission behind the Justis league back they call for help and Jason Todd is the man for the job but not even 3 generation's of Robin's can do it so Jason calls Roy a long time friend, even with Roy will they accomplish the mission? jasonxkara Royxcorutny oliverxdina


Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so please review and give me some tips I've been thinking of making a series out of this

Please not that I do not own any of the rights of any of the characters the right belong to DC

Please enjoy

* * *

It was a cold night at the arkum asylum for Jason when a familiar face appeared it was Tim he had joined the Justis league with Dick,Tim slowly came closer to the cell where Jason was

Prisoner 601 Jason Todd the famous "Red Hood" said Tim

Just cut to the chase Tim what do you want said Jason

Wait a sec I can't come her just to she how you are doing said Tim in a sarcastic manner

Nop said Jason

Well you know me, dick br- said Tim as he was cut of

Pleas Don't lecture me with the we are family cause we are not said Jason

OK k then don't call me next time you need someone to break you out said Tim with a smerk on his face

Wait What the catch said Jason

I need you're help for a mission all you need to do is say for me that we are a family and you are out of her, can i just say that their is no one better for this job then the infamous Red Hood said Tim as the smerk got bigger

Fine Jason granted out but I am not moving in withe Bruce and Diana like you two bird brains did said Jason

Just say it said Tim

you are like family to me... mumbled out Jason

What was that did you say something said Tim

yo are family... said Jason

Com on jay you can do better than that said Tim

FINE YOU DICK BRUCE DAIANA AND ALL OF THE REST ARE FAMILY TO ME ! Shouted Jason as he snapped

OK good enough guard it time to let him out said Tim

Prisoner 601 Jason Todd you are free to go said the guard

Jason looked at the guard and said nothing

Hay jay let get going he said as he showed him the way out

a few hours later

Welcome back long time no see said dick

Let's just cut to the chase y did you 2 call me up aren't you part of the Justis league y me said Jason as he enter the bat cave

So much for a family reunion said Tim

OK look jay you know we are part of the Justis league, well a few things happen when you were locked up said dick

Just tel me the job said Jason as he looked around the bat cave,it was nice and clean it maybe it was because of the 3 girls in the house, well Bruce must be having a hard time being boss around all day buy Diana maybe that's y this place is so clean hi must go down her a lot or maybe not anyway Jason really noted the feminine touch

If you insist said dick

Look there is an ex university 60 kilometers away from Gotham, and the university is being run buy a what we can assume to be the court of owls said Tim

But we don't have any evidence that can suggest except that their are receiving truck loads of kryptonite so - said dick as he was cut of by Jason

But y did you call me said Jason

Tim and dick looked at each other and then dick expanded

Well if we don't have any evidence we don't get the permission of the league so- said dick as he was cut off again

So you are saying that you 2 call me for a top secret mission said Jason with a smerk on his face

Well ya pretty much but if any thing goes wrong it's on my head you got that Jason said dick

Ya but I have got to make a few calls and pay an old friend a visit said Jason as he left the cave

Fine but don't tell anyone you got that said dick

If we are going in blind against the court of owls we are going to need back up and I have just the man we need ,i will give you guys a call later Jason said

God dam it y does he always do that said dick

Well you know jay he has always bin the same said Tim

You're right but it doesn't make it OK said dick

Well we better get going before Diana Barbara and Cassie said Tim

Ya good idea well wanna go get some coffee said dick

Don't mind if I do said Tim as they left the bat cave

6 hours later at an old broken down apartment

I have had enough with you way can't you stop 10 seconds and relays that you are going to get killed one of these days! shouted a family voce

Jason was hearing the argument from like 20 bloks away he know it was Roy and Starfire that where going at it but he still needed some help and how better than the famous the red arrow and long time friend Roy harper, as he was getting closer to the room he could see that Roy was not enjoying this he was agents the wall wall Starfire continued to yell at him Roy had a few cuts and Bruises but what ever Roy had gone through was nothing compared to what Starfire was about to do to him Jason rush to open the door and said

Hello am I in the middle of something said Jason

Nop just come on in jay said Roy as he tried to change the subject

Fine but you are not getting away this time Roy said Starfire to Roy

Well what did you do this time Roy said Jason

O he was fighting in an under ground fight club - said Starfire as she was cut off

And things got out of hand but every thing all right now said Roy

No its not Roy you could have dead out their y didn't you call me for help don't you trust me any more said Starfire as a tone of sadness started to invaded her voce

Look star its not that it- said Roy as he was cut off

Well what is it Roy you came home in the middle of the night and like this said Starfire as Roy remained silent

See that's just what I'm talking about you don- sad Starfire as she was cut off

Look I needed the money star ok said Roy

For what! said starfier

Well some one needs to pay the rent don't you think! said Roy as he started to get angry

Well y don't you get a real job then Roy said Starfire

Hay hay both of you cut it out! Shouted Jason as he tried to clam them both down

This is all i know how to do said Roy

Guys said Jason

What! Yelled both of them at him

Can you stop fighting for a sec and her me out said Jason

No Jason I can't Roy just leave said Starfire as she turned around and started to cry

Star - said Roy as he was cut of

Just go I need some time alone said Starfire

Jason grab Roy by the shoulder and suggested they left Roy took one last look at Starfire as he left the apartment

I'm sorry star said Roy before leaving the apartment

Hay Roy let's go get a drink said Jason

Ya good idea sorry for the argument it - said Roy as he was cut off

No need to example to me Roy I'm not Starfire said Jason as he tried to lighten up the mood

Fair enough said as he drew as much of a smile as he could

So where the bar said Jason

Down the street said Roy

so way did you come here jay said Roy as he opened the door to the bar

Well I need your help Roy said Jason as he asked for 2 beers

I'm up for it jay said Roy

But I didn't say what it was yet Roy said Jason

But if you need help its all I need to know jay said Roy as he started to drink

Well so do I tell you the plan or not said Jason

Yup I'm all ears jay what the plan said Roy

Jason started to explain the plan to Roy and how it got to him as they continue drinking a few hours until they went to Jason's old apartment and past the night god knows what would have happen to poor Roy if he had went home drunk to Starfire

The next day

Jason calling in all bird brans sad Jason

Jay you finally called so where do we meet said dick

Will meet 2 miles away from the so called ex university all 12 o'clock got that

Good enough dick out said dick as he hung up his phone

Well Roy we have some prepping to do said Jason as he went to the door

Well the guns shop is 3 blocks away from her I think you should go their and I will make some fireworks for to night said Roy

Aren't you going to say something to Starfire said Jason

No way jay after the way she yelled at me she must still be furious she would kill me if she know about this said Roy

You got yore point said Jason as he left the apartment

A few hours later at the bat cave

Hay Barbi said Tim

What do you want Tim said Barbara with a tired tone

Remember that time I sub you out of - said Tim as he was cut of

No I am not taking monitor duty for you today said Barbara

But Barbi said Tim

Y don't you ask Cassie or anyone else's said Barbara

But you know Cassie she won't sub me and i probably receive a beating said Tim with a sad face

Fine Tim I'll sub you but you are gonna owe me big time you got that said Barbara with an angry voice

Thanks Barbi I can always cont on you said Tim

Just get out I'm tired said Barbara it was her day of

Tim left the bat cave to rondayvu at the ex university when he arrived he was shock to see red arrow was there as well he hasn't seen him in 2 years he had vanished from his radar after he left the Young Justis league, Tim wanted to ask Roy so many questions but there was a job to do, as he got closer to them he could see nightwing arguing with red arrow and red hood,Tim ran up the cliff as fast as he could

You idiot out of all the people you could have called you called him yelled dick

Hay calm down bird brain said Roy

How did you call bird brain clone said dick

Shut up! said Roy

Make me said dick as he got closer to Roy

I was inching for a fight said Roy as he face off with dick

Can you two stop for a sec! said Jason

No I'm not standing down jay said Roy

You better said dick

Get on the same page you two said Jason as he pushed the two away from each other

Y did you bring this garbage her jay said dick

Look dick he's the best man for the job whether you like it or not said Jason

Dick did not respond

Well well look how should up said Tim

I hate reunions said Roy

Tell me about it sad Jason

We can talk later let's go over the plan sadi dick

Right said Tim

So what the approach said Roy

OK here the plan said dick

The building is an open facility so the majority of it is expose to the out side that is good and bad news for us said dick

An opening for us but easy picking for snipers and almost zero cover said Jason

The building is in between this 3 mountains said dick

We have 2 plans

A. we go down center and split up to find any evidence we can

Or

B. we split up in 3 groups and tack a more stealthy approach

Said Tim

Ok simple will go with B said dick Jason and Roy

Fair enough the we don't know what inside so we have to maintain are cover at all cost we can't afford them finding out we are her and much worse the Justis league said Tim

OK got it said Roy

Will have 3 start of post A is the door B is the mountain on the left C is the mountain on the right and D is the back of the building said Jason

I'll get B said dick

Me and jay well get D said Roy

That leaves me with C said Tim

OK guys keep your communication on and stick to the shadow said Jason

Will start in 5 every body get in position and await my signal said dick

4 MINUTES LATER

Every body in position said dick

Roger said Tim

Roger that said Jason

Awaiting orders said Roy

All right the cargo is arriving Roy jay go go go Tim prepare to move said dick

Crap Roy 2 guards at the window cover me I'm going in said Jason

I'll take them out when you are ready jay said Roy

No killing we can't leave evidence said dick

Come on Roy get over her I'll cover you on 3 said Jason

OK said Roy

1,,,2,,3 said both Roy and Jason as Roy sprinted to the wall

Red robin entering the building said Tim

I have a few tangos can not continue said dick

Red hood and Red arrow on first and second floor said Jason

Crap I think a few guards have spotted me said Tim

Give me yore position said dick

Second floor corridor in front of class room 5 B

Retreat back to point C said dick

No I think I can shake them said Tim

You're gonna blow are cover said dick as he enter the building

Second floor east hall is clear moving to red Robin position said Roy as he rush to where Tim was

Red hood moving to out of the corridor and heading to the cargo said Jason

No don't its flooded with heavy armed guards said dick as he looked at the exposed red hood

* gun shots *

Naaa ! I can't shake them said Tim as he ran down the corridor

Duck said Roy as he turned the corner and shot 2 arrows at the guards

God Dam it said dick

Are cover is blown we have got to get out of her said Tim

But Jason is in the middle of the building withe the cargo said Roy

O right I will give you sum cover nightwing buy us sum time said Tim

All right I'm going in said red hood as he started shooting his guns but he was out flanked as he was forced to move from based the truck Jason felt a built penetrating his right shoulder and as he turned around he saw the bullets trial was from very far away it was from the top of a mountain it could only have bin dead shot , he continued running to cover when out of the second floor window red arrow came down fireing 3 arrows and landing on the trunk only to continue shooting arrows in a bad ass manner

Hay everybody rally at A 10 minutes tops yelled Jason

Guaaaa! said Roy as he tock a built to the leg

Jason started to cover Roy as he limped to cover Jason quickly pulled him in to 1 of the classis and they started to plan a final sand

Roy jay where the hek are you said dick

Get out of her I'm making a distraction said Jason as he block the door with a chair

God Dam it jay get your ass out of there ! yelled Tim

No can do Tim, Roy and i got shot we can't run fast enough to lose them said Jason as Roy flipped over a desk and set up cover for Jason

No I'm not losing you again jay said dick as he tried to think up a plan to get them out

Look every thing turned out in you're favor nightwing you got to investigate the place and you don't get the blame for what happens now if you run but if you don't you will buy the way me and jay aren't going to be save and both of you know that even if you get her how long would you tack said Jason as he aimed his bow at the door

Get out if her we won't hold for long we are almost out of amo said Jason as he hid behind cover and checked his amo

No I'm not leaving you two their said Tim

If you wanna help me just listen said Roy

What Roy said Tim

Look I'm gonna give you a message and I want you to give it to some one in Gotham she lives in 3 block from Joe bar in the rusty motel said Roy

You're going to give it to her you got me said dick

I know I know its just if I don't make it in time look just tell her that Roy ain't coming home that I love her and that I'm sorry for living her so soon said Roy as a tier drop from his mask

I'm sorry Roy said Jason

No need jay I would it want to go out any other way said Roy

So like old times Roy said Jason as he heard that they were planting an explosive

Hay jay aren't you going to say any last words said Roy

Fine Tim Dick thanks for braking me out and for being there for me I was kind of jerk but you two we're there and tried to bring me back to the good side but I was to stupid to give up what I was doing and for that tanks thank the old bat for me and remember what you made me say back there Tim well it was tru- said Jason as he was cut off buy the explosion

Jay do you reed me jay yelled Tim

Dam it said dick

What can we do dick said Tim

Nothing we can't call the Justis league and we can't go anywhere near that place said dick

We can't just leave them their said Tim

Dam it I don't know what to do Tim said dick

So we just let them died said Tim

No geeer we have no choice I'm calling in the Justis league said dick as he started to call the watch tower

Calling Justis league do you read me we have a code red in need of back up now do you reed me said dick

Loud and clear nightwing where is your position said Barbara

Sending are coordinates now said nightwing

Sending back up in 30 seconds said Barbara

Hay Barbi how are you sending said Tim

Wait Tim what are you doing their and y are you two asking for back up said Barbara

Long story but how is coming said dick

Uuuggg fine but you two are in big trouble when you get home said Barbara

You don't even know said Tim

Look I'm sending stargirl batman green arrow supergirl wonder woman and green lantern said Barbara

Wait this was Diana and Bruce day of said Tim

We are so dead said dick

Backup is arriving in 5,4,3,2,,1 said Barbara as the superheros where transported to the ex university cutting back to Jason and Roy they where almost out of amo and they where still Abel to stall the offensive

Jay I'm out ! Yelled Roy

Move I'll cover you said Jason as he started shooting his last clip

Roy limped a few feet until he was hit with a few shuraking in the chest and arms

Guuuuuaaaa said Roy in a bloody screen

ROY! yelled Jason

Roy quickly pulled out 2 of the shuraking from his chest and suddenly he was fiering back at them

Dam it what are this guys ninjas said Roy

Ninjas or not they are her to kill us and are doing a pretty good job at that said Jason as he shot his last bullet

Suddenly they herd a loud explosion and where forced to hit the floor Roy had fallen unconscious in a bloody pool he was hurt and tired Jason ran up to Roy and tried to pick him up

Roy Roy we have got to get out of her this is our opening I'll come on jay said Jason as the explosion got more and more closer two them Jason tried to pick Roy up but he was hurt and to tired to do it so he grab his gun and would tried to bluf his way out of this one but suddenly

Don't move and - said Kara when suddenly she got hit buy one of the guards, the kriptonyt had stopped her powers, Jason quickly drew his knife and thru it at the guard or hit him in the shoulder but didn't kill him Kara went to where Roy and Jason was when out of the blue a green fist hit the guard

What's going on said Jason in shock wail Kara took Jason down and tried to restrain him

Hay get of me said Jason as he manegd to break free from Supergirls grasp and rushed to the door when he got punched in the face buy batman

Uuuuffff god dammit I'm not going back said Jason as he was circled bay batman stargirl Supergirl green lantern wonder woman and green arrow

We can do this the easy way or the hard way said Diana

The haaaard wwwaa- *thud* said Jason as he fell from the amount of blood lost all he code her was *common we have got to go *Roy don't leave me Roy can you her me Roy ! * his vitals are dropping fast get him to the emergency a zap* then he blacked was a cold night at the arkum asylum for Jason when a familiar face appeared it was Tim he had joined the Justis league with Dick,Tim slowly came closer to the cell where Jason was

Prisoner 601 Jason Todd the famous "Red Hood" said Tim

Just cut to the chase Tim what do you want said Jason

Wait a sec I can't come her just to she how you are doing said Tim in a sarcastic manner

Nop said Jason

Well you know me, dick br- said Tim as he was cut of

Pleas Don't lecture me with the we are family cause we are not said Jason

OK k then don't call me next time you need someone to break you out said Tim with a smerk on his face

Wait What the catch said Jason

I need you're help for a mission all you need to do is say for me that we are a family and you are out of her, can i just say that their is no one better for this job then the infamous Red Hood said Tim as the smerk got bigger

Fine Jason granted out but I am not moving in withe Bruce and Diana like you two bird brains did said Jason

Just say it said Tim

you are like family to me... mumbled out Jason

What was that did you say something said Tim

yo are family... said Jason

Com on jay you can do better than that said Tim

FINE YOU DICK BRUCE DAIANA AND ALL OF THE REST ARE FAMILY TO ME ! Shouted Jason as he snapped

OK good enough guard it time to let him out said Tim

Prisoner 601 Jason Todd you are free to go said the guard

Jason looked at the guard and said nothing

Hay jay let get going he said as he showed him the way out

a few hours later

Welcome back long time no see said dick

Let's just cut to the chase y did you 2 call me up aren't you part of the Justis league y me said Jason as he enter the bat cave

So much for a family reunion said Tim

OK look jay you know we are part of the Justis league, well a few things happen when you were locked up said dick

Just tel me the job said Jason as he looked around the bat cave,it was nice and clean it maybe it was because of the 3 girls in the house, well Bruce must be having a hard time being boss around all day buy Diana maybe that's y this place is so clean hi must go down her a lot or maybe not anyway Jason really noted the feminine touch

If you insist said dick

Look there is an ex university 60 kilometers away from Gotham, and the university is being run buy a what we can assume to be the court of owls said Tim

But we don't have any evidence that can suggest except that their are receiving truck loads of kryptonite so - said dick as he was cut of by Jason

But y did you call me said Jason

Tim and dick looked at each other and then dick expanded

Well if we don't have any evidence we don't get the permission of the league so- said dick as he was cut off again

So you are saying that you 2 call me for a top secret mission said Jason with a smerk on his face

Well ya pretty much but if any thing goes wrong it's on my head you got that Jason said dick

Ya but I have got to make a few calls and pay an old friend a visit said Jason as he left the cave

Fine but don't tell anyone you got that said dick

If we are going in blind against the court of owls we are going to need back up and I have just the man we need ,i will give you guys a call later Jason said

God dam it y does he always do that said dick

Well you know jay he has always bin the same said Tim

You're right but it doesn't make it OK said dick

Well we better get going before Diana Barbara and Cassie said Tim

Ya good idea well wanna go get some coffee said dick

Don't mind if I do said Tim as they left the bat cave

6 hours later at an old broken down apartment

I have had enough with you way can't you stop 10 seconds and relays that you are going to get killed one of these days! shouted a family voce

Jason was hearing the argument from like 20 bloks away he know it was Roy and Starfire that where going at it but he still needed some help and how better than the famous the red arrow and long time friend Roy harper, as he was getting closer to the room he could see that Roy was not enjoying this he was agents the wall wall Starfire continued to yell at him Roy had a few cuts and Bruises but what ever Roy had gone through was nothing compared to what Starfire was about to do to him Jason rush to open the door and said

Hello am I in the middle of something said Jason

Nop just come on in jay said Roy as he tried to change the subject

Fine but you are not getting away this time Roy said Starfire to Roy

Well what did you do this time Roy said Jason

O he was fighting in an under ground fight club - said Starfire as she was cut off

And things got out of hand but every thing all right now said Roy

No its not Roy you could have dead out their y didn't you call me for help don't you trust me any more said Starfire as a tone of sadness started to invaded her voce

Look star its not that it- said Roy as he was cut off

Well what is it Roy you came home in the middle of the night and like this said Starfire as Roy remained silent

See that's just what I'm talking about you don- sad Starfire as she was cut off

Look I needed the money star ok said Roy

For what! said starfier

Well some one needs to pay the rent don't you think! said Roy as he started to get angry

Well y don't you get a real job then Roy said Starfire

Hay hay both of you cut it out! Shouted Jason as he tried to clam them both down

This is all i know how to do said Roy

Guys said Jason

What! Yelled both of them at him

Can you stop fighting for a sec and her me out said Jason

No Jason I can't Roy just leave said Starfire as she turned around and started to cry

Star - said Roy as he was cut of

Just go I need some time alone said Starfire

Jason grab Roy by the shoulder and suggested they left Roy took one last look at Starfire as he left the apartment

I'm sorry star said Roy before leaving the apartment

Hay Roy let's go get a drink said Jason

Ya good idea sorry for the argument it - said Roy as he was cut off

No need to example to me Roy I'm not Starfire said Jason as he tried to lighten up the mood

Fair enough said as he drew as much of a smile as he could

So where the bar said Jason

Down the street said Roy

so way did you come here jay said Roy as he opened the door to the bar

Well I need your help Roy said Jason as he asked for 2 beers

I'm up for it jay said Roy

But I didn't say what it was yet Roy said Jason

But if you need help its all I need to know jay said Roy as he started to drink

Well so do I tell you the plan or not said Jason

Yup I'm all ears jay what the plan said Roy

Jason started to explain the plan to Roy and how it got to him as they continue drinking a few hours until they went to Jason's old apartment and past the night god knows what would have happen to poor Roy if he had went home drunk to Starfire

The next day

Jason calling in all bird brans sad Jason

Jay you finally called so where do we meet said dick

Will meet 2 miles away from the so called ex university all 12 o'clock got that

Good enough dick out said dick as he hung up his phone

Well Roy we have some prepping to do said Jason as he went to the door

Well the guns shop is 3 blocks away from her I think you should go their and I will make some fireworks for to night said Roy

Aren't you going to say something to Starfire said Jason

No way jay after the way she yelled at me she must still be furious she would kill me if she know about this said Roy

You got yore point said Jason as he left the apartment

A few hours later at the bat cave

Hay Barbi said Tim

What do you want Tim said Barbara with a tired tone

Remember that time I sub you out of - said Tim as he was cut of

No I am not taking monitor duty for you today said Barbara

But Barbi said Tim

Y don't you ask Cassie or anyone else's said Barbara

But you know Cassie she won't sub me and i probably receive a beating said Tim with a sad face

Fine Tim I'll sub you but you are gonna owe me big time you got that said Barbara with an angry voice

Thanks Barbi I can always cont on you said Tim

Just get out I'm tired said Barbara it was her day of

Tim left the bat cave to rondayvu at the ex university when he arrived he was shock to see red arrow was there as well he hasn't seen him in 2 years he had vanished from his radar after he left the Young Justis league, Tim wanted to ask Roy so many questions but there was a job to do, as he got closer to them he could see nightwing arguing with red arrow and red hood,Tim ran up the cliff as fast as he could

You idiot out of all the people you could have called you called him yelled dick

Hay calm down bird brain said Roy

How did you call bird brain clone said dick

Shut up! said Roy

Make me said dick as he got closer to Roy

I was inching for a fight said Roy as he face off with dick

Can you two stop for a sec! said Jason

No I'm not standing down jay said Roy

You better said dick

Get on the same page you two said Jason as he pushed the two away from each other

Y did you bring this garbage her jay said dick

Look dick he's the best man for the job whether you like it or not said Jason

Dick did not respond

Well well look how should up said Tim

I hate reunions said Roy

Tell me about it sad Jason

We can talk later let's go over the plan sadi dick

Right said Tim

So what the approach said Roy

OK here the plan said dick

The building is an open facility so the majority of it is expose to the out side that is good and bad news for us said dick

An opening for us but easy picking for snipers and almost zero cover said Jason

The building is in between this 3 mountains said dick

We have 2 plans

A. we go down center and split up to find any evidence we can

Or

B. we split up in 3 groups and tack a more stealthy approach

Said Tim

Ok simple will go with B said dick Jason and Roy

Fair enough the we don't know what inside so we have to maintain are cover at all cost we can't afford them finding out we are her and much worse the Justis league said Tim

OK got it said Roy

Will have 3 start of post A is the door B is the mountain on the left C is the mountain on the right and D is the back of the building said Jason

I'll get B said dick

Me and jay well get D said Roy

That leaves me with C said Tim

OK guys keep your communication on and stick to the shadow said Jason

Will start in 5 every body get in position and await my signal said dick

4 MINUTES LATER

Every body in position said dick

Roger said Tim

Roger that said Jason

Awaiting orders said Roy

All right the cargo is arriving Roy jay go go go Tim prepare to move said dick

Crap Roy 2 guards at the window cover me I'm going in said Jason

I'll take them out when you are ready jay said Roy

No killing we can't leave evidence said dick

Come on Roy get over her I'll cover you on 3 said Jason

OK said Roy

1,,,2,,3 said both Roy and Jason as Roy sprinted to the wall

Red robin entering the building said Tim

I have a few tangos can not continue said dick

Red hood and Red arrow on first and second floor said Jason

Crap I think a few guards have spotted me said Tim

Give me yore position said dick

Second floor corridor in front of class room 5 B

Retreat back to point C said dick

No I think I can shake them said Tim

You're gonna blow are cover said dick as he enter the building

Second floor east hall is clear moving to red Robin position said Roy as he rush to where Tim was

Red hood moving to out of the corridor and heading to the cargo said Jason

No don't its flooded with heavy armed guards said dick as he looked at the exposed red hood

* gun shots *

Naaa ! I can't shake them said Tim as he ran down the corridor

Duck said Roy as he turned the corner and shot 2 arrows at the guards

God Dam it said dick

Are cover is blown we have got to get out of her said Tim

But Jason is in the middle of the building withe the cargo said Roy

O right I will give you sum cover nightwing buy us sum time said Tim

All right I'm going in said red hood as he started shooting his guns but he was out flanked as he was forced to move from based the truck Jason felt a built penetrating his right shoulder and as he turned around he saw the bullets trial was from very far away it was from the top of a mountain it could only have bin dead shot , he continued running to cover when out of the second floor window red arrow came down fireing 3 arrows and landing on the trunk only to continue shooting arrows in a bad ass manner

Hay everybody rally at A 10 minutes tops yelled Jason

Guaaaa! said Roy as he tock a built to the leg

Jason started to cover Roy as he limped to cover Jason quickly pulled him in to 1 of the classis and they started to plan a final sand

Roy jay where the hek are you said dick

Get out of her I'm making a distraction said Jason as he block the door with a chair

God Dam it jay get your ass out of there ! yelled Tim

No can do Tim, Roy and i got shot we can't run fast enough to lose them said Jason as Roy flipped over a desk and set up cover for Jason

No I'm not losing you again jay said dick as he tried to think up a plan to get them out

Look every thing turned out in you're favor nightwing you got to investigate the place and you don't get the blame for what happens now if you run but if you don't you will buy the way me and jay aren't going to be save and both of you know that even if you get her how long would you tack said Jason as he aimed his bow at the door

Get out if her we won't hold for long we are almost out of amo said Jason as he hid behind cover and checked his amo

No I'm not leaving you two their said Tim

If you wanna help me just listen said Roy

What Roy said Tim

Look I'm gonna give you a message and I want you to give it to some one in Gotham she lives in 3 block from Joe bar in the rusty motel said Roy

You're going to give it to her you got me said dick

I know I know its just if I don't make it in time look just tell her that Roy ain't coming home that I love her and that I'm sorry for living her so soon said Roy as a tier drop from his mask

I'm sorry Roy said Jason

No need jay I would it want to go out any other way said Roy

So like old times Roy said Jason as he heard that they were planting an explosive

Hay jay aren't you going to say any last words said Roy

Fine Tim Dick thanks for braking me out and for being there for me I was kind of jerk but you two we're there and tried to bring me back to the good side but I was to stupid to give up what I was doing and for that tanks thank the old bat for me and remember what you made me say back there Tim well it was tru- said Jason as he was cut off buy the explosion

Jay do you reed me jay yelled Tim

Dam it said dick

What can we do dick said Tim

Nothing we can't call the Justis league and we can't go anywhere near that place said dick

We can't just leave them their said Tim

Dam it I don't know what to do Tim said dick

So we just let them died said Tim

No geeer we have no choice I'm calling in the Justis league said dick as he started to call the watch tower

Calling Justis league do you read me we have a code red in need of back up now do you reed me said dick

Loud and clear nightwing where is your position said Barbara

Sending are coordinates now said nightwing

Sending back up in 30 seconds said Barbara

Hay Barbi how are you sending said Tim

Wait Tim what are you doing their and y are you two asking for back up said Barbara

Long story but how is coming said dick

Uuuggg fine but you two are in big trouble when you get home said Barbara

You don't even know said Tim

Look I'm sending stargirl batman green arrow supergirl wonder woman and green lantern said Barbara

Wait this was Diana and Bruce day of said Tim

We are so dead said dick

Backup is arriving in 5,4,3,2,,1 said Barbara as the superheros where transported to the ex university cutting back to Jason and Roy they where almost out of amo and they where still Abel to stall the offensive

Jay I'm out ! Yelled Roy

Move I'll cover you said Jason as he started shooting his last clip

Roy limped a few feet until he was hit with a few shuraking in the chest and arms

Guuuuuaaaa said Roy in a bloody screen

ROY! yelled Jason

Roy quickly pulled out 2 of the shuraking from his chest and suddenly he was fiering back at them

Dam it what are this guys ninjas said Roy

Ninjas or not they are her to kill us and are doing a pretty good job at that said Jason as he shot his last bullet

Suddenly they herd a loud explosion and where forced to hit the floor Roy had fallen unconscious in a bloody pool he was hurt and tired Jason ran up to Roy and tried to pick him up

Roy Roy we have got to get out of her this is our opening I'll come on jay said Jason as the explosion got more and more closer two them Jason tried to pick Roy up but he was hurt and to tired to do it so he grab his gun and would tried to bluf his way out of this one but suddenly

Don't move and - said Kara when suddenly she got hit buy one of the guards, the kriptonyt had stopped her powers, Jason quickly drew his knife and thru it at the guard or hit him in the shoulder but didn't kill him Kara went to where Roy and Jason was when out of the blue a green fist hit the guard

What's going on said Jason in shock wail Kara took Jason down and tried to restrain him

Hay get of me said Jason as he manegd to break free from Supergirls grasp and rushed to the door when he got punched in the face buy batman

Uuuuffff god dammit I'm not going back said Jason as he was circled bay batman stargirl Supergirl green lantern wonder woman and green arrow

We can do this the easy way or the hard way said Diana

The haaaard wwwaa- *thud* said Jason as he fell from the amount of blood lost all he code her was *common we have got to go *Roy don't leave me Roy can you her me Roy ! * his vitals are dropping fast get him to the emergency a zap* then he blacked out

* * *

If you enjoyed it then please review it

I have been thinking about making it a seres if you want to see more than please


End file.
